1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle control apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A recent vehicle control technique provides a lot of functions unlike the conventional one. For instance, a recent vehicle control apparatus may control a vehicle door to be open, or may control a vehicle to start, using a fingerprint authentication method rather than the conventional key method. Alternatively, the vehicle control apparatus may control a height of a driver's seat, an angle of a back of a seat, etc. according to a driver's request, thereby providing a more comfortable and pleasant driving environment.
Research on a method capable of driving a vehicle by a user more easily and conveniently, and capable of providing a user's preferred driving environment using such vehicle control system is being actively ongoing.